Shippers, manufacturers, wholesalers, retailers, and/or the like move merchandise, materials, and/or the like (e.g. load, to customers, end-users, and/or the like) on shipping platforms (e.g. pallet, containers, and/or the like). This technique of bulk shipping may reduce the cost related to moving the load when compared to non-bulk shipping methods. As a result, all parties in the distribution chain may benefit from lower shipping costs due to this bulk shipping technique.
There are a number of issues with the above described technique. One issue is that shipping platforms are exposed to a harsh operating environment. Another issue is the shipping platform may be restricted in any number of ways by regulatory and/or standardization requirements.